Stargazing
by spiritgem
Summary: Luffy wants to see them one last time but it's impossible and he knows it. But one person will always be there for him no matter what, Zoro. Zolu fluff


Hey guys! Another fanfiction and a zolu! Yay! I just hope it gives off the cute feeling I am going for. Its my first actual pairing fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Well enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters blah, blah, blah, Oda

* * *

Luffy stood staring out at sea with a longing gaze, he didn't wish for much, he was never very selfish, and he never cared much for worrying about himself, but if he had one wish, just one, he would wish to see his brother's smiling faces again, laughing, happy.

He stared up at the sky, as if he could see their faces in the many stars they loved to look at together so much.

Every night at their old home, before going out to sea, they would sit at the edge of the cliff and star up at the stars, just look at them. Every now and then pointing out a shape in the stars that Sabo said were called "constellations". Oh how he wished history would repeat itself, would allow him to go back and stop it all from happening... but he couldn't.

He felt hot tears slide down his face but made no attempt to stop them, all he could imagine was his brothers, whom he would never see again.

* * *

Zoro had noticed the strange silence that enveloped the men's quarters, free of loud and obnoxious snores made by a very annoying, but adorable non the less, rubber captain.

As he sat up he also noticed that not only were the sounds of said captain gone but the captain himself as well! He then noticed the slightly agape door and... crying?

He got up and walked to the door. Yes it was crying, it was ever so quiet but present and before he new it he was out the door and staring at his captain's small figure, shoulders shaking ever so slightly as he cried.

He had to comfort him somehow and before he new it, he was moving forward.

* * *

Luffy was so caught up in his own grieving he didn't notice the second presence that was slowly moving towards him and he only ceased his crying when a strong voice asked, "Luffy, are you alright?"

Luffy spun around in a daze but quickly covered that up with a fake smile of reassurance, "Hey Zoro! I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air." Luffy only faltered slightly while he spoke but deep down he knew he couldn't fool his first mate, his best friend.

"Luffy something happened, you can't fool me, whats wrong? You know i'm always here for you."

With that Luffy's facade broke and he started crying once again only this time harder.

* * *

Zoro collected the small boy in his arms and let him cry, Luffy tensed slightly at the contact but soon welcomed it and once he seemed to stop crying he spoke.

"I-I w-was thinking a-about Ace!" Of course! How could he have been so stupid, since Luffy came back and the crew was reunited he seemed different, sad almost but he hid it well... until now. He should have seen it before! His beloved Luffy was in pain and he didn't do anything about it. Stupid!

Then he looked down at the sorrow engulfed boy and did something he would never have done in any other circumstance.

He pulled the boy away from, never releasing his grip, grabbed his chin forcing Luffy to look into his eyes, before he kissed him.

* * *

Luffy stiffened at the contact but soon felt comfort and happiness wash over him and he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity before they broke apart.

Luffy could feel himself blushing as he tried to understand his first mate's actions when he interrupted his thoughts, "I love you! This may not be the correct time to say it but I do, I love you, so much!"

Zoro visibly flinched prepared for the worst, the pain of being rejected but Luffy only looked down at his feet and muttered something he couldn't make out. "What Luffy?"

"I love you too!" Luffy looked into his eyes and Zoro could see no lies, "I feel safe around Zoro and every time he's with me my heart beats faster and faster, even now when I was so sad a minute ago you came and made me happy again! I love you, Zoro!" Luffy was blushing now while Zoro pulled him into another tight embrace.

"I'm so happy." And he was, he would be forever as long as he was with his Luffy forever.

When they finally split they said nothing just stared into each other's eyes, Luffy found that Zoro's eyes were just as amazing as the night sky, warm, happy, and comforting.

The End.

* * *

Done! Oh I'm so proud! I hope you are too! My first pairing fic seemed like a success but that's for you guys to decide so leave a review! Tell me what you like or didn't like or your own opinion. Thank you! Bye!


End file.
